Guardian Temple
Our team is on the way to pass some important soul tests along with power tests so they can obtain guardains` powers . Rudy`s Soul Test Tony : "Monsters ... Monsters attack everywhere ... " [ Rudy kills them ] Tony : "Your power is different from ours ... As if ... a monster ... I`m scared .." Campbell : " This world needs not your existance...There is no place for you in this world..." Dennis : " You are a stranger in this world , who is not accepted by anyone... Why do you continue fighting ? " Clair : "Why do you use your powers ? You think it helps others ? The more you use powers , the more people run from you .. " Tallman : " The power of ARM ... Power of destruction ... Is...the power monsters possess..." Bambollo : " Look at yourself ! Your appearance ... You are plainly different from us !! " Tony : "This is our world - This is no place for you ... " ITEMS you will be rewarded with : *Gaia Stop 2 *Windbreaker 2 *Fire Break 2 Also named "Skills" that you equip to characters as protection - such as blocker and defender we mentioned before . Jack`s Soul Test ''' Jack : "This is a great workout ! As long as I have this powers I will never have to run from anyone . With this magic sword , I will cut away my disgusting past ... This is the "Absolute Power" ... Wow ...! " disappears Jack : "Who is it !? Stop hiding and show yourself ! ... No ... It can`t be..." Voice : " You are a man who ran away... A man without courage ... A man who hopes for power ... A man addicted to power..." Jack : " I never withdrew myself ! My heart was never broken in battle ! " Voice : "But you ran away.You deserted your unit ... and ran away... Ran from your responsibilities... and yourself... didn`t you ran away ? ..." Jack : "What? What are you saying ? " Voice : "If you are not running away...Then can you say it ... Can you tell us your name ? Yes ... what you are doing is just self-justification .Why don`t you see the truth? You still use the sword for destruction .But you cannot use the sword to protect what you hold dear..." Jack: " I know...I know that... But I`m trying to...I need power for revenge...Wait until I get "Absolute Power"...Please wait...Wait !! Do I have to be alone again ? I ... I am ... I am... " '''Cecilia`s Soul Test Cecilia is alone at Adlehyde Castle . Cecilia : "Impossible ...!? This castle...Why am I at Adlehyde castle?!" Voice : " A princess goes on a journey to save the world. We are much obliged . But you are the princess of Adlehyde, nothing more ... You must fulfill your duty . " Cecilia : " I know... I understand that ! It`s my choice ... I`m ... " Voice : " Nobody in this castle knows your name - you are not wanted ." Cecilia : "Huh?! I will not accept such a thing ! I do not want to think that ! " voice is also Cecilia Princess Cecilia : "You know that this is the truth...You are not loved by anyone...Why are you surprised ? " Cecilia : " What ? You are me ... " Princess Cecilia : " You went off on a danger journey... Why ? For love ? To fulfill your duty as a princess ? Why ? The truth is you just wanted someone to worry . Someone to confirm that you are loved . You left the danger ... You cut the hair in front of everyone ... Everything was selfish ... You sing for peace in the middle of a broken city in hopes of receiving someone`s love ...You are terrible princess..." Cecilia : "My thoughts and my behavior ... Are they wrong ? Are they not pure ? Please ? Someone tell me... " Princess Cecilia : "It is impossible because nobody loves you ... Just accept it. You must realize that you do not have the ability to love anyone ... Don`t look to me for empathy." After this guardians tell them that their hearts are weak . However , they will help them since Filgaia is in danger and they are the only hope for it`s survival . Since Teardrop is a brillance of life - as they say - they must take it back . Now they continue their path to new towns .